Fallen Angels
by BloodyGlaiveDragon
Summary: Luna has tried to destroy the FA's lives plenty of times. Especially Mikan's. They decide to get away from Luna and attend Alice Academy; A school for people aspiring in music. But have they escaped Luna for good? Rated T for mild violence and language
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

This is my second fanfic. First one isn't finished . Check it out if you haven't already. It's called **If I Were a Boy**. [:

**Summary:** Luna Koizumi has tried countless times to destroy the Fallen Angels lives; literally. Especially Mikan Sakura's. She already succeeded with killing Mikan's parents. Koizumi's obsessive hatred began in their second year of middle school. It is now their second year of high school. The FA members decide to leave immediately, after Luna's latest attempt at killing Mikan. They transfer to Alice Academy; a boarding school for people aspiring in music. There, FA meets a group of boys called the Crimson Flames. All would seem fine, but have they escaped Luna for good? Fate isn't so kind as to let FA slip by without any problems.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

* * *

Hazel eyes stared calmly at the scene in front of her. _I don't get it. Why do these things always happen to me? _she thought.

Her auburn hair was currently being pulled by a chick with strawberry blonde hair. _Psychotic bitch_. The brunette wanted to smirk at the knife being pressed to her neck, but thought better of it. _No need to provoke the unreasonable, but damn, I'm getting tired of this sick lunatic. _

Smiling mockingly, she asked, "Well Luna, what brings me the pleasure of having you corner me in this oh so dark alleyway?" _Tch. I could break your arms with a mere flick of my wrist._

Cold blue eyes narrowed as the berry bimbo tightened her hold on the brunette's hair and knife. "You bitch," she hissed. "Mikan Sakura, I will have your head served on a platter for the lions at the zoo to eat."

Mikan yawned, obviously bored. "That doesn't explain what the hell I did."

An angry shriek exploded from the blonde. "What did you do? What did you _do_? You took everything from me! My titles as the most popular girl at school, and the most talented! I had men falling at my feet and was the envy of every girl. Until _you _and your friends the _Fallen Angels _came along."

"Not my fault everyone found us more pleasing. As for the men and girls, I could have gone without the attention. I don't have interests in such things. And not my fault that everyone stood up to you and your tea party of bitches."

Another angry shriek. "That's what's wrong with you! You didn't even have to try anything! I worked my pretty face and ass off just to tame that school full of student losers and oblivious teachers. Then you just walk in and everything I did fell apart." she hissed the last part.

Frowning, Mikan said, "First of all, you're pissing me off. Second of all, your pretty face is the result of layers of makeup. And I bet your ass is just full of injections of fat. Third of all… Get your bitchy hands off of me."

The strawberry loosened her grip slightly, but only out of shock. She glared at Mikan. "I will ruin your life and make sure you pay."

The brunette frowned, and easily overpowered Luna so that the strawberry was pinned against the wall. "What? It wasn't enough that you killed my parents two years ago? You're lucky that you escaped a lifetime prison sentence. Your precious _daddy_ payed a large amount of money to keep you out," she hissed.

Blue eyes sparkled with malice. "No. It wasn't enough. I won't stop until I drag you to the deepest pit in hell and leave you there. I'll destroy you and your friends. Especially _you_."

Hazel orbs glinted as the brunette leaned in so that her mouth was close to Luna's ear. "Be careful with who you mess with. You got off easy with murder, but it will come back to bite you if you step out of line again."

Luna gulped and pretended to go limp, catching Mikan by surprise. Seizing the opportunity, the strawberry pushed Mikan so that she fell to the ground. Luna stabbed her knife into Mikan's right arm, and then stabbed her right thigh and calf.

Just as she was about to go for the brunette's chest, Mikan grabbed a hold of Luna's arm and flipped her so that she flew into the wall with a sickening thud and landed on the ground.

Despite the pain and blood flowing freely from her wounds, the brunette got up from the floor and walked over to Luna, who was clutching her head and staring up at her with absolute hatred.

Mikan smiled bitterly. "Just remember this, Koizumi. You. Do. Not. Know. Who. I. Really. Am. You don't seem to realize who my friends are either." She started to walk away, only to turn around again. "Oh, and mess with anyone I hold dear again, and you will face the full wrath of the Fallen Angels and see what we can _really_ do."

With that, she walked calmly out of the alleyway and towards the nearest hospital.

* * *

After her wounds were treated, Mikan pulled out a slim black cell phone from her pocket, and called the number of her best friend.

"Speak to me," came a monotone voice.

The brunette smiled. "Yo. Think you can pick me up at the hospital, Hotaru?"

There was silence for a minute, and then a quiet sigh could be heard. "What did you do now?"

"Not me. _She_," Mikan replied calmly.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you go off on a night stroll by yourself! Why do you sound calm for a person that's being targeted for death by a psychotic bitch. What is this, the 397th time?"

"Yup. Just get your ass over here. I'm not thrilled with the idea of walking home with two stab wounds on my leg, and another on my arm. Hurts like a bitch. Oh, and tell the girls to pack. I think it's high time we get away from Koizumi."

Hotaru laughed. "Fine by me. But what about your grandfather?"

"It was his idea. Luna's latest stunt pisses me off, so I think it's better if we leave as soon as possible, before she gets another funny idea. If you girls all agree, then we'll be attending a school called Alice Academy." said Mikan.

The brunette's best friend whistled. "Nice choice. Well get your ass outside of the hospital. I'm here."

"Nice." Mikan grinned and hurried out of the hospital.

* * *

"Damn, the berry bimbo doesn't play nice, does she," stated a girl with shoulder length pink hair, and eyes to match. She inspected my stab wounds. "Those look pretty deep."

"Shut up, Misaki." growled Mikan. This only caused Misaki to laugh.

The members of Fallen Angels stood crowded around Mikan in the living room of their mansion.

Anna Umenomiya: [17] A sweet, cute girl, with long pink hair and blue eyes. She is not to be underestimated, because when provoked, she is a devil coming out from behind the mask of an angel. Genius at cooking.

Nonoko Ogasawara:[17] Anna's best friend, and half-sister. Has a personality that matches Anna's. Long, midnight blue hair, and blue eyes. When provoked, she is much like Anna. Genius with chemicals and potions.

Sumire Shouda: [17] A pretty girl with short green hair, and pale green eyes. She has a short temper, but she is caring towards her friends. When provoked, she is like a viper, just waiting for the right time to strike. The fashionista of the group.

Misaki Harada: [17] A beautiful, but feisty girl with shoulder length pink hair, and pink eyes. When provoked, she is a lioness who shows no mercy. The martial arts and defense expert of the group.

Hotaru Imai: [17] Mikan's right hand gal, and best friend. A pretty girl with short raven hair, and amethyst eyes, that usually keeps herself expressionless. When provoked, she is like a poisonous butterfly, calm, slowly torturing her victims, or going for a fast kill. Intellectual genius, that loves to make money. The blackmailer.

Yup, that sums up the members of the Fallen Angels, that were currently crowded around their leader, Mikan, checking if she was really alright.

Mikan Sakura: [17] The leader of the Fallen Angels. A beautiful girl with long auburn hair, and hazel eyes. A cheerful girl with her friends, but can be as feisty as Misaki when she wants to be. When her friends are in danger, she is like a dragon, unleashing her full wrath at her enemies. Gifted with a brain rivaling that of Hotaru's, she is more of a sports genius.

All of them are skilled at just about anything. Each have their own unique qualities however, but one of the things that they have in common, is their love for music.

* * *

"Ne, Mikan. Hotaru told us that we're leaving for some boarding school called Alice Academy. We're all packed already so don't worry. But wait… Isn't it that school for musically talented people, singers, and composers? Basically people wanting to get into the music industry?" asked Anna.

Hotaru and Mikan exchanged glances and grinned. "Of course it is. It covers all genres of music. You can choose specific classes though. Too bad we still have to take the typical school courses. Grandfather suggested the transfer, and I think it's a great idea. Let's start a band! We can name it after our group."

The girls all murmured appreciatively. Sumire and Misaki exchanged a high-five. Anna and Nonoko hugged each other while jumping up and down. Hotaru and I just grinned.

"But what exactly would we play? Instrument wise." Sumire asked.

Misaki was lost in thought, but then said, "I'm pretty skilled with drums, and guitars, but I like drums better."

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other. "Well, we can play keyboards and guitars." they said together. It turned out that Anna was better with bass guitars, while Nonoko had more of a knack for keyboard.

Hotaru and Sumire said "guitar" at the same time, and they smirked at each other.

"Perfect," Mikan said. "I guess I'll be the lead singer? We can switch off sometimes. You guys have nice voices too you know."

"And we will all help with songwriting," stated Hotaru.

The members of Fall Angels all grinned at their brunette leader. "Mikan, what are we waiting for? We have a flight to catch!" they all yelled.

**

* * *

**

Hahaha, the idea for this fanfic came to me in the middle of typing Chapter 12 of If I Were a Boy . So that's why I didn't update for 9/1. XD

Oh, and note that I didn't mention their family backgrounds on purpose :P

**I hope this interests people. :P**

**Please review, and no flames~! :]**


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson Flames

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only the characters I made myself.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Crimson Flames**

* * *

"I don't see why I have to use these damn crutches," grumbled Mikan. The girls stood in front of the large gates guarding the entrance to Alice Academy. "And is this really the school? You can't even see a building."

"Idiot. You epically failed at walking; your leg finally gave out. Now take it like a man, rest your leg, and shut up. And the school is further inside." said Hotaru.

Anna nodded her head. "Yup. It's supposed to be huge! There are forests, a town to go shopping, dormitories, and the school buildings themselves are pretty large. Three separate buildings for the different levels of schooling: Elementary, middle, and high school. Each building has to be humongous to fit the classrooms, practice rooms, and studios."

They all held hands and yelled, "Let's show them what the Fallen Angels can do!"

The gates opened right after they yelled, and a pretty blonde woman came out to greet them. "Good morning~! You must be the new transfer students. You guys call yourselves the Fallen Angels, and signed up to form a band together. I'm looking forward to seeing your talents~"

The girls all tilted their heads to the side in confusion. _Oh my god! That wasn't a woman's voice… Is he gay? _they all thought.

"My name is Narumi. I will be your homeroom teacher. You all are in Class 2-B in the high school division~" he continued.

Mikan couldn't hold in the thoughts in her head anymore. "Are you _gay_ or something?" she asked bluntly.

The feminine man cried dramatically. "No, I'm not gay. Why does everyone say that? Just because I think these clothes look great on me, does not mean I am gay!" The girls all sweat dropped.

"Whatever, gay teacher. Just take us to get our schedules. We all signed up for the same classes, so there better be no mistakes, or else I'll _shoot_ you with my baka gun," warned Hotaru.

"Yes miss~ Follow me~" he said nervously. He began to walk off very fast.

"Oi! Slow the hell down. If you haven't noticed, one of us has to use crutches!" complained Mikan. Narumi slowed down immediately to match her pace.

* * *

Once they had gotten their schedules, Narumi led them until they stood outside the classroom. He turned around. "Now ladies, you won't get your uniforms until you get to your dorm rooms later, so just bear with your clothing for today. Now, wait here until I call you guys in." With that, he walked into the classroom, which was pretty loud.

"Class, settle down~" The students continued to be noisy. "QUIET! Or else you know what will happen." Silence.

_Wow. I didn't know the dude had it in him to yell_., thought Misaki.

"I have an announcement~ We have new students! Come in ladies~"

_Ladies? There's more than one? How strange, _thought the class.

With that, six girls walked in.

"Oh my god! They're hot!" "Be my girlfriend!" "Are you girls single?" "Wow, I wish I had looks and hair like the brunette!" "Wait, why is that girl wounded?" "Are you okay?"

"Now, now class. Let them introduce themselves. Save the questions for later," said Narumi.

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

I lifted the manga I had on my face and put it down on my desk. Did that gay teacher say we have new students? And why would one of them be wounded?

Looking up to the front, my eyes immediately found the wounded girl. Not like she wasn't easy to spot. She was the one with crutches. My eyes examined her. Her right upper arm was bandaged, and so was her right thigh and calf. Wow, this girl isn't afraid to show her wounds. I wonder what happened.

The girl's hair is auburn and long. Hazel eyes, nice body, stunning looks. Tank top and black mini shorts. Actually, all six girls are wearing the same. The only difference was the color of their tops.

A girl with shoulder length pink hair spoke up. "Hello! We are known as the Fallen Angels. Our middle school gave our group that name, and it more or less stuck. We're aiming to start a band together. I am Misaki Harada. Mess with me or my girls, and I will use you as my personal punching bag." Her eyes sparkled dangerously, and she cracked her knuckles.

A girl with long blue hair stepped in front of Harada. "I am Nonoko Ogasawara. Mess with me or my girls and I will mix dangerous chemicals and make you have an 'accident'." She finished the end with a sweet smile that made everyone shiver.

The next girl had long pink hair. "H-Hello. I am Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko's half-sister. Mess with me or my girls and I will slip something into your food that will have you bedridden for a couple of days. Depends on what I use though." She was shy, but her threat was clearly made.

Next, a girl with short green hair spoke. "My name is Sumire Shouda. Mess with me or my girls and I will see to it that your clothes will suddenly come apart at the seams in front of everyone." She winked. Eh, that didn't sound as bad as the others.

The raven haired girl who introduced herself next had no expression whatsoever. "Hotaru Imai. Right hand woman. Blackmail. Your end." She brought out a strange looking gun to polish it. We all sweat dropped.

"N-Now Hotaru-chan, you shouldn't bring things like those t-" _BAKA! _The gay teacher was cut off by a blast that sent him flying back into the blackboard.

The stoic girl still had her gun pointed at him as she said, "_Never_ call me that again. And what I bring to school is none of your concern." She then proceeded to take out a camera and snap a picture of Narumi on the floor. Someone snickered.

Wounded girl was the last to introduce herself.

She smiled cheerily at the class. Damn, that was cute. "My name is Mikan Sakura. I am the leader of the Fallen Angels. Mess with me or my girls, and I will see to it that you are shown the full wrath of our group, _without _mercy. Maybe you'll be lucky to escape death attempts. I know we did. Especially me; 397 times to be exact." She gestured to her wounds.

Did she just say she escaped 397 death attempts? What the hell? Was that supposed to be a joke? Hard to tell.

"I hope we get along," they said together.

Narumi stood up, and said, "Well ladies, you girls can sit in the empty row in front of the boys in the back. Anyways, since we have new students, it's a free day. Bye~" He ran out of the room as fast he could.

**

* * *

**

[Mikan's POV]

The gay teach ran out on us. My gazed wandered around the classroom until I saw crimson eyes staring straight at me. He had on a puzzled expression. But damn, he's handsome! I could see the lean muscles even through his uniform. His raven hair was messy, but in that sexy boyish kind of way. And then there were the eyes. They seemed to suck me in, and I didn't even notice that my friends were calling my name.

"… kan. Mikan… MIKAN!" _BAKA!_

That snapped me out of it. "Jeez Hotaru. You didn't have to shoot me." I glanced at the boy again and saw that he was still looking at me. _B-bmp_. Huh? What was that? When our eyes met, he turned his attention to the cute blonde boy sitting next to him, who was petting a rabbit.

Amethyst eyes narrowed. "Come on Mikan. Time to go to our seats." I nodded at her and followed my friends to our seats.

The only seat left in the row was the one directly in front of the boy with crimson eyes. I hesitated for a second, and then sat down. As soon as I did, the class began bombarding us with questions.

"Hey, are you girls single?" We all nodded. "Will you go out with me?" Polite laughter.

"Hey you. Girl with the bandages." The class went completely silent. I turned around, and saw that the raven haired boy was the one that spoke. "How did you get those wounds?" he asked.

I twitched. "I have a name you know. Mikan Sakura. And I believe I answered that question already."

The boy sitting behind Misaki chuckled. I admit, he was pretty handsome, with midnight blue hair and matching eyes. The star tattoo under his left eye just added to his looks. "You were serious about the death attempts? Come on, who would possibly try to kill pretty girls like you?"

Anna turned around slowly in her seat to stare at the boy. "That's exactly why. Just because of our looks. A psychotic bitch got jealous of us, and got angry because her group wasn't ruling the school anymore."

Nonoko continued where Anna left off. "Ever since then, she's been trying to kill us off. She succeeded with murder… But not…" she trailed off, and paled.

"Us. She didn't kill us, but she killed two people pretty important to our lives," finished Misaki.

The boy with the bunny cleared his throat. "Um… Can I ask who was killed?"

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

The brunette slammed her fists on her desk. She laughed bitterly. "You want to know?"

Ruka, my blonde friend, paled. "No… No it's alright. I'm sorry for asking something personal."

The girl, Mikan, turned around and smiled sadly at Ruka. "It's alright. It was two years ago, but I don't like talking about it."

My chest ached. The look in Mikan's eyes held loneliness and sadness. For some reason, I wanted to hold her in my arms tell her that everything would be okay.

Koko, one of the jokesters of my group, wasn't smiling at the moment. "Hey, I can see scars on you guys. They're not that noticeable unless you look closer. But Mikan, you have wounds on you that look recent, besides the ones that are bandaged. Are those from the death attempts too?" Now that he mentions it, he's right.

Mikan nodded at Koko. "Yeah, they are. That lunatic has been out to get us ever since the second year of middle school."

Yuu, another one of my friends, peered at the girls' scars through his glasses. "May I ask how you got the wounds that are wrapped up?"

"The idiot thought it would be safe for her to take a night stroll _alone_. She got it last night, when the lunatic decided to attack Mikan with a knife," replied the stoic girl. Mikan merely laughed.

Kitsuneme raised his eyebrows and whistled. "Damn, that sucks dude. But why did you girls transfer here so soon after the incident?" I leaned forward slightly, interested in the conversation.

"Actually, we were supposed to transfer next week, but the recent attempt at taking my life hurried up the process," said Mikan. After that, the girls turned around so that they could talk amongst themselves.

That was when I noticed something on the brunette's back. It was black, peeking out from above her tank top. I glanced at my friends. They had noticed the same thing on the other girls.

I cleared my throat. "Umm… Mikan." She turned around, with a questioning look on her face. "What's the black thing on your and the other girls' backs?" At first she looked confused, but then she got the other girls' attention.

"Hey guys, pull down the back of your tank tops enough so that they can see the you-know-what." The girls exchanged smiles and nodded.

When they revealed the black thing, we all gasped. It was a tattoo of a small pair of black angel wings, that stretched long enough to run across both shoulder blades. I whistled. "Nice. It goes with your group name."

The guys murmured with agreement, while the girls grinned. "Thanks," they chorused.

**

* * *

**

[Ruka's POV]

Hmm… strange. The classroom was never this quiet before. I don't recall anyone except the new girls and my group talking. The guys in our class was looking at us with admiration and a little bit of jealousy, while the girls looked absolutely livid. Oh no, that's not good. I forgot that the leader of our fan club, and the officers are in this class.

I nudged my crimson eyed friend. "Natsume, the fan girls don't look too happy. They look like they're about to explode," I whispered.

The other members of our group had heard me, and narrowed their eyes. "They won't try anything…" said Yuu. He didn't sound too positive.

Koko grimaced. "Girls can be really scary when they want to be. Maybe we should just watch how the situation turns out, and step in if things get out of hand."

Tsubasa shook his head looking amused. "The new girls look tough. Especially the ones named Misaki, Hotaru, and Mikan. I'm sure they can take care of themselves. I have the feeling that they won't be too happy if we stepped in."

"Hn."

I looked at my best friend with shock. "Natsume, you can't be serious. You're agreeing with him?"

"Hn."

Kitsuneme chuckled.

I sighed.

**

* * *

**

[Hotaru's POV]

Some of the girls in the class don't look too happy. I smell trouble.

Sure enough, five minutes later, six girls walked up to stand in front of the desks of the Fallen Angels. Everyone in the vicinity backed away, except for the boys sitting behind us.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"I AM THE PRESIDENT OF THE CRIMSON FLAMES FANCLUB!" yelled a girl with short purple hair.

The girls standing next to her yelled, "WE ARE THE OFFICERS OF THE CRIMSON FLAMES FANCLUB!"

We twitched. Nobody yells at the Fallen Angels and gets away with it. Misaki stood up. "And why the fuck do we care who you are? Nobody asked you. The only thing you were asked is what the fuck do you want," she snapped.

The boy with the star tattoo snickered and said, "Good one. See? Told you they can handle themselves."

The fan girls looked flustered, and then angry again. "HOW DARE YOU TALK SO CASUALLY TO THE CRIMSON FLAMES! WE WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Anna and Nonoko looked confused. "Who?" I pointed to the guys sitting behind us. They were the only people we had struck a conversation with, so it makes sense. "Oh," they said.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU WERE TALKING TO?"

I could see the angry mark on Sumire's head. It was her turn to explode. My friends and I took out some earplugs and put them on before she could start yelling. "APPARENTLY NOT, YOU STUPID BITCHES! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT PEOPLE THAT JUST TRANSFERRED IN! OF COURSE WE WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"YOU SLUT, WHO ARE YOU CALLING BITCHES! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE PROBABLY JUST WHORES WHOSE PARENTS BOUGHT YOUR WAY IN HERE! I BET THAT STORY ABOUT DEATH ATTEMPTS AND MURDER ARE ALL FAKE!"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mikan shaking with anger and sadness. The members of the FA shot worried glances at Mikan. That's it. I sighed and pulled out my baka gun. I aimed it at the leader of the retarded fan club and shot her with it, so that she flew across the room.

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

I saw the new girls sneaking glances at their shaking leader. What's up with her? I watched as the Imai, the stoic one, pulled out her strange gun and shot the leader of our fan club with it.

"Oh no, this is getting bad," moaned Ruka.

"Sakura-san doesn't look too happy. Do you think that the people close to them that were killed were her…" Yuu trailed off.

Tsubasa had put his hand over Yuu's mouth to stop him from saying anything else. All amusement was gone from his face.

The guys and I walked over to where the rest of the class was watching and sat down over there, away from the drama.

The officers of the fan club rushed to their president to help her up from the ground. Then they all started charging for Imai.

Before they could get back to the new girls' desks, Mikan took one of her crutches and slammed it on her desk, catching everyone's attention and making the fan girls stop in their tracks. She used the other crutch to help her up from her seat. When she stood up she gave the fan girls a death glare.

"Sumire's right. You girls are stupid bitches. You don't know shit, so don't talk like you know everything. Say what you want about me, but I won't stand by and watch you insult my friends and our parents," she said coldly.

The girls rushed at her instead of Imai when she said that, but Mikan whacked them all with one of her crutches, making them fall on their asses. She was as expressionless as Imai now.

"You slut. I wonder how many people you fucked to get into this school. Now that I look at you closer, you look like you would seduce every guy you see," mocked the purple haired girl.

Shit, this makes me pissed off.

A loud clatter of chairs were heard. Mikan's friends were all on their feet. The fan girls stood up too. Then all hell broke loose at that part of the classroom. The fan girls attacked first.

The catfight lasted for twenty seconds. Each member of the Fallen Angels was standing, while the fan girls were on the floor. Mikan didn't even lift a finger. Her friends guarded her from any attacks.

"Let's go girls," said Mikan. She used her crutches to make her way to the door. That's when the purple haired girl on the floor decided to attack Mikan again. She screeched with anger.

Mikan heard the noise and turned around. Her friends didn't have any time to react, because they were picking their bags up from their desks.

I don't know what I was thinking. My body acted on its own.

Before I knew it, I was hugging the brunette so that I was shielding her with my body. When the president's hands collided with my back, I held Mikan close to me. When we were about to crash into the desk the bitch pushed us towards, I twisted around so that I would hit the desk instead of the girl in my arms.

The entire class gasped with shock.

Uh-oh.

We had landed so that my back was on the ground, and Mikan on top of me. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that when we landed, our lips had touched. No wait, make that still touching.

**

* * *

**

[Ruka's POV]

That's quite the predicament that they got themselves into. I thought we were just going to stay quiet and not do anything, but then Natsume broke off on his own to run over to the pretty girl with the crutches.

Natsume protected her. I've never seen him do anything like that for strangers, much less female strangers.

But I'm glad that I'm not the one in that position with him.

Sakura-san and Natsume's lips had collided, and they were both frozen with shock. Sakura-san was the first to realize what was happening. She crawled off of Natsume. That brought him out of shock too. They both started blushing like mad.

Ah… That was Natsume's first kiss. I wonder if it was hers too. Judging by her reaction, it probably was.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorryyyy!" Mikan stuttered.

"Ah… Yeah… It was partly my fault, so I'm sorry too," Natsume said averting her eyes. Wow, Natsume apologizing to a _girl_?

Natsume smiled sheepishly, and stood up. He held out his hand to Mikan so he could help her up. She hesitated, but let him pull her up. "Thank you…" she muttered.

This girl is amazing! She got Natsume to apologize with even demanding an apology. He even helped her up, and _smiled_. It takes _a lot _for him to smile.

Then Natsume turned to the leader of our fan club and glared at her. "How DARE you attack an injured person when they have their back turned. You disgust me. Get out of my sight." The girl ran out of the classroom crying her eyes out.

He turned to look Mikan in the eyes. "Well… Um… I guess this is as good a time as any to introduce myself. I'm Natsume Hyuuga, leader of the Crimson Flames."

**

* * *

**

[Anna's POV]

Oh my god, oh my god! That guy protected our leader! They kissed… even though it was an accident. I'm surprised Mikan didn't start beating him up. It was her first kiss after all.

Natsume Hyuuga, huh. Leader of the Crimson Flames. Their fan club should have a restraining order filed against them. But it's so cute! If the two leaders of each group got together, it would be so romantic! Ugh, stop it Anna, now isn't the time to think like this!

After Natsume introduced himself, so did the others

Tsubasa Andou: [17] Drummer. Handsome. Midnight blue hair, with matching eyes. Star tattoo under the left eye.

Kokoro Yome: [17] Goes by Koko. Handsome boyish looks, dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Guitarist.

Yuu Tobita: [17] Class representative. Cute, short dirty blonde hair with large brown eyes. Wears glasses. Keyboardist.

Kitsuneme: [17]Koko's half-brother. Handsome boyish looks. Dirty blonde hair, can't tell what eye color he has. Bass guitarist.

Ruka Nogi: [17] Right hand man to Natsume, and his best friend. Cute, blonde with blue eyes. Guitarist.

Natsume Hyuuga: [17] Leader. Handsome, raven hair with crimson eyes. Lead singer.

Together they are the members of the Crimson Flames.

I looked over at Hotaru. She was staring at her camera with money symbols in her eyes. I sweat dropped. She probably took pictures of everything. Heh.

Our stay here will be interesting.

I can feel it.

**

* * *

**

Haha this chapter was way longer than the first one XD [9/2/10]

**Please review, and no flames~! :]**


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Dream

Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Just a Dream**

* * *

"You bitch. Don't think you can hide from me. You'll never escape. Wherever you go, I _will_ find you," mocked the person standing in the shadows.

"Stay away from me." I could barely contain the fear in my voice.

"No can do. Well, I can, but that would take the fun out of things," the figure chuckled. "You're funny you know. You act calm when your life is threatened. But that's just it; an act. On the outside you're tough, but on the inside, you're easy to tear."

"What the fuck do you want from me!" Crap. All of the composure I had left just slipped away.

Another chuckle. "What I want is something small. The lives of you and your friends… But if I can't take theirs, I'll gladly snatch yours from right under you. God knows, I haven't succeeded yet."

"You… You psychotic bitch…" I muttered. "Stand where I can see you!" As soon as those words left my mouth, oh how I _wished _I could take them back.

"Really? Alright, I will. With a simple snap of my fingers this place will be flooded with light. Ready?"

"No! Stop!"

"3," the figure said.

"You fucking bitch!"

"2." Dammit, I can feel the lunatic smirking at me.

"1."

"NO!" I yelled.

_Snap._

My eyes went blind for a few seconds when light spread throughout the whole area. I felt like throwing up when my vision returned. My stomach did flips, and not in a good way.

"Luna," I whispered. "No… Why…?"

The strawberry blonde girl smiled at me. She _smiled_, while holding the dead bodies of my parents by the hair on their heads. One in each hand. Their blood lay in a pool around Luna's feet.

"Look behind me Mikan," she commanded.

I looked behind her out of reflex to her command, and paled. The blood in my body went cold, and I went numb.

There, lying in a bloody mess behind Luna, were the bodies of Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Misaki. I could tell they were dead. The feeling in my gut told me that.

Luna laughed, and laughed hard. I glared at her through the moisture forming in my eyes. I refuse to cry. I refuse! Not in front of _her_.

"Well, they're certainly fallen angels now, are they not? I think it suits them. The perfect angels that everyone looked up to have fallen. Fallen as in _dead_ that is." She then burst into giggles, clearly amused with her words.

When she was done laughing, she said, "The fun isn't over. Maybe you should look at what I left on your lap out of the kindness of my heart." Then she continued her giggles.

Suddenly, I gained the feeling back in my body. And it hurt like fucking hell. But the person lying on my lap made it hurt even worse. It felt like something had grabbed my heart and yanked and squeezed so that it burst.

"… Natsume…"

I looked at his face. It was handsome, even in death. His red eyes stared blankly; staring at nothing. Hesitantly, I reached out and stroked his raven locks. "Natsume," I whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry. I meant _who_ I left in your lap. Handsome, isn't he?" Luna mocked.

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at the sky and screamed my lungs out.

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

My eyes flew open. Noises floated into my room from the slightly open door leading to the balcony.

What the hell? I glanced at the alarm clock on my desk. It read two in the morning.

I got out of my bed, and walked out onto the balcony. The noises were more clearer out here, and from what I could tell, they were coming out of the balcony to the right of mine.

Wait, isn't that one of the new girls' room? Mikan Sakura's?

A loud, bloodcurdling scream pierced through the air, making me jump with surprise. What the hell is going on over there?

I climbed onto the railing of my balcony so that I could stand on it. Using my right foot, I pushed so that I could jump easier onto the balcony next to mine. It was only a few feet away, not that hard.

Jeez, I hope that idiot doesn't make a habit out of leaving this balcony door open. But I must say, it's pretty damn convenient right now.

When I got inside, I heard whimpering. In the darkness, I could see the outline of a lamp next to a bed, so I turned it on. Sure enough, it was Mikan. She was wearing a pink tank top, with matching shorts to sleep in. I decided to ignore the fact that she looked really pretty.

Tears slipped onto her cheeks through her closed eyelids. Her right arm clutched at her tank top, right over where her heart should be. I could see red on her bandages. Her wound must have opened.

"Hey you, wake up." I sat on the edge of her bed and shook her gently.

"… Why couldn't you… have taken my life instead…" she murmured. Great, she's talking in her sleep. "I should've been… the one to… die… Not them…" I froze.

"Hey little girl, wake up!" I shouted in her ear. I probably shouldn't have done what I did next, but it worked. I slapped her cheek; hard.

Mikan's eyes flew open, tears still running down her cheeks. Her hazel orbs were unfocused.

"Little girl, can you hear me?" I asked.

She looked at me, and I could see the recognition forming in her eyes. Mikan's expression went from recognition to shock, and then anger. "What the fuck are you doing in my room? How did you get in?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, when noises floated into my room. It sounded like someone was dying. So, I came to investigate. Your balcony door was open, so I invited myself in. You were having a nightmare."

"Oh… Sorry for causing you trouble then…" She then tried to sit up, but I gently pushed her back down. The look on her face said what-the-hell-man.

"Your bandage is starting to be soaked with blood. It probably reopened. Where do you keep the first aid kit?"

Mikan was silent for a minute, but mumbled, "… Cabinet in the bathroom…" I nodded, then went to retrieve the kit so I could bandage her arm.

**

* * *

**

[Mikan's POV]

Shit, someone saw me in a weak state. Out of all people, it had to be _him_. Natsume Hyuuga. I let out a quiet sigh.

Damn, that dream felt so real. I clutched at my tank top with my left hand. Ugh, my chest aches as much as it did in my dream. But there's one thing I don't get. Why was Natsume in my dream?

I rolled onto my side and hugged my knees, while still clutching at my chest. Damn that lunatic. That dream better not become reality. I don't know what I would do.

"_You bitch. Don't think you can hide from me. You'll never escape. Wherever you go, I _will_ find you." _

No, get out of my head! It's not true!

"_You're funny you know. You act calm when your life is threatened. But that's just it; an act. On the outside you're tough, but on the inside, you're easy to tear."_

Well shit, she was right about that one. Saw right through me. Ugh…

"_Well, they're certainly fallen angels now, are they not? I think it suits them. The perfect angels that everyone looked up to have fallen. Fallen as in dead that is." _

No… I started hyperventilating, and clutched my head out of fear.

"_Oh I'm sorry. I meant who I left in your lap. Handsome, isn't he?" _

I remembered Natsume's dead body from my dream. I screamed. Again.

"HEY! Snap out of it!" Strong, but gentle hands turned me over so that I was on my back. "C'mon little girl, look at me."

Well, fucking crap. I forgot he was here.

"Look at me," he whispered. I did. I looked at him, and our eyes met. Here we go again. One look into his mesmerizing crimson eyes, and I'm sucked in.

Something about them fills me with a tranquil calmness. My breathing slowed after a few minutes, and not once did my eyes leave Natsume's.

I took a deep breath and said, "My name isn't little girl. It's Mikan Sakura."

Natsume smirked at me. "I see that you're back to normal."

"No thanks to you. Now where's that first aid kit? The bandage on my arm is completely soaked now." I smirked back at him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's right here. I soaked a towel with water to clean your wound." He carefully removed the bandages on my arm, and proceeded to clean my wound. I winced, which made Natsume smirk again.

"Damn you, you're enjoying this.," I hissed.

He began wrapping my arm with new bandages. "Maybe just a little."

"Jerk. Whatever. Look man, thanks… for this," I said.

"Hn," he grunted. He finished wrapping the bandage. "So… That must've been some nightmare to make you scream twice. Mind telling me what happened? You might feel better if you talk."

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

Mikan stayed silent for a minute. "… Remember when I said that some psychotic bitch was after me and my friends?"

I nodded. Wow, I didn't actually expect her to start talking.

"Well… It seems like she's even haunting me in my dreams. Pathetic, right? But it felt so real… Sh-She was holding my dead parents, and there was so much blood. Then the Fallen Angels, my _girls_, my _friends_… They were dead too. A bloody mess."

By now, her eyes held a horrified, haunted look. I didn't dare interrupt her.

"Then… On my lap… I don't know why it made me hurt so much. Felt like… Like I was being torn…"

After that she fell silent. I didn't know why I was still here in Mikan's room. It felt right though. Weird, right? Me, Natsume Hyuuga. Showing concern for a girl. I've never done that before. But out of all of them, I wonder… Why this one?

Unconsciously, my hand had begun stroking the brunette's hair.

Although, I wonder what she meant by the words "on my lap". Whatever was left on her lap was probably horrible, like the other things in her dream.

"Um… Natsume? What are you doing?"

Oh shit. I pulled my hand away from her hair. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Nah… It's alright. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but it felt nice actually." Mikan giggled, and gave me a bright smile.

_Th-thump._

"Hey Natsume. Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Hn," I grunted.

"What a way to answer, Hyuuga. Well anyway… I'm afraid."

Choosing to ignore the fact that she called me by my last name, I asked, "What's there to be afraid of?"

Mikan sighed, and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid… That she'll find me, and hurt my friends again. Afraid that she'll hurt any new friends I make. Afraid of what she'll do… Maybe what I saw in my dream will become reality."

I snorted. "Oh c'mon. She won't find you so easily. If she does… If she does, I'll do my best to protect you. I'm sure my friends can help the Fallen Angels. They're quite taken with them, you know."

Crap, all of that spilled out of my traitor mouth. I actually said something so cheesy. But what's even cheesier, was that I meant every word.

Mikan's hazel eyes eyed me seriously. "You might get hurt if she actually shows up. You know… It's crazy. She scares me… Luna… That's her name. She scares me. But if she hurt you, I don't know… What I would do."

_Th-thump th-thump. _

I felt my face starting to grow warm, so I turned my head away so that Mikan wouldn't see me blushing.

"What do you take me for? Some sort of weakling? I didn't know you cared that much." I turned, my face completely blush free, and smirked at her.

Mikan pouted, her cheeks puffed. She looked so cute. "Don't be so conceited, jerk." Then she yawned, her eyes fighting to stay awake.

I reached out again and began stroking her hair, hoping it would make her go to sleep faster. It worked. Jeez, she really is childish.

When I walked over to the balcony door, I turned back to look at Mikan one more time. I smiled.

**

* * *

**

[Almost start of class; 7:55am]

**[Hotaru's POV]**

Something's up with Mikan. She came into the classroom her usual, calm and alert self, but the air around her doesn't have it's stay-away-from-me edge. It's softer, and… happier.

The high school uniform looks good on her. Well, it looks good on everyone in our group. Everything from the black, outlined with blue blazer, to the white button-up shirt, to the blue plaid skirt, and lastly the black boots.

Then Mikan turned to me, and broke into a huge grin. Crap, I actually forgot about this part of Mikan's daily routine. She started running towards me with her arms outstretched.

I did what any person would've done. Okay not anyone, just me. I pulled out my baka gun and shot Mikan with it. She flew across the room to the door.

"Owwwww, Hotaru! Why must you do that every time, it hurts!" she wailed.

"I don't want your idiot germs," I replied.

The door behind Mikan opened, revealing Hyuuga and Nogi. Hyuuga looked down at Mikan and smirked.

"Hey Polka," he said. Mikan stared at him with confusion, until she seemed to realize what he was talking about. Then she turned angry.

"Natsume, you PERVERT!" she yelled. Hyuuga's smirk grew wider as he walked past her and to his seat. Nogi followed him, but not before he helped Mikan and said, "Sorry about that Sakura."

The bell rang, and everyone scrambled to their seats, just as Narumi twirled in. Ugh, just seeing him makes me want to shoot him.

"Class~ I have an announcement~" he sang. "We have another new student! Isn't it great?"

The class erupted into murmurs and talking. Wow… 7 new students in only two days? That's a bit strange. I looked over at Mikan. She was gripping the edges of her seat pretty hard, her knuckles white. Then I looked at the other members from the Fallen Angels. They had all stopped what they were doing, and had gone stiff.

What's going on? … No. It can't be, right? Koizumi couldn't have found us this fast.

"Come in, and greet your new classmates, Tsuyoshi Suzuki~" What? Why is HE here? That bastard! Sure, he's not anywhere near Koizumi's level, but he's pretty damn despicable.

With that, a tall teenaged boy walked into the classroom. He had dark green hair, with black eyes. The girls around us started squealing about how handsome he was.

Sure girls, you may think he's handsome, but on the inside, he's just scum.

"Hello. My name is Tsuyoshi Suzuki. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Then he saw us, the Fallen Angels. Dammit, he knows that wherever we are, Mikan will be. I glared at him when our eyes met, and then he shifted his attention to Mikan. He walked our way, and stopped when he was in front of her.

"And it's a pleasure to see you again, Mikan-chan," he purred.

**

* * *

**

:D Thanks for reading.

**[9/4/10]**

**Please review, and no flames~! :]**


	4. Chapter 4: What Do You Want?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: What Do You Want?

* * *

**[Hotaru's POV]**

"Hello. My name is Tsuyoshi Suzuki. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Then he saw us, the Fallen Angels. Dammit, he knows that wherever we are, Mikan will be. I glared at him when our eyes met, and then he shifted his attention to Mikan. He walked our way, and stopped when he was in front of her.

"And it's a pleasure to see you again, Mikan-chan," he purred.

Mikan scoffed. She glared at Suzuki. "It's a pleasure for you, but it's a downright mood killer for me, you piece of shit." Then she stood up and backhanded Suzuki so that he crashed into the desks behind him. Mikan went over to the window and jumped out.

"Jeez she isn't happy to see me, is she," smirked Suzuki.

Misaki and Sumire went up to him. "Glad you noticed. Neither are we." They slapped him and followed Mikan out the window.

Next came Anna and Nonoko. "You asshole. We'll never forgive you. Stay away from Mikan." They stomped on his feet and jumped just like the other three.

"Ouch. Well Hotaru. At least you seem happy to see me."

Oh really? You must be drunk, 'cause nobody is that delusional. What part of my face looks happy to you, you stupid idiotic shithead. "Oh sure. I'm happy to see you." He looked relieved. "Happy to do this." He frowned. I shot him where it would hurt the most with my baka gun. He was now on the floor clutching his crotch. Then I snapped a picture of him with my camera.

I went over to the window. "I hope I see you again, Tsuyoshi Suzuki. Come near Mikan, and I get to shoot you again. And I won't just shoot once." I smirked at him, and then jumped out the window, leaving a shocked classroom behind.

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

The whole classroom went silent after the girls left. Nobody knew what to do. Tobita, being the kind person he is, went over and helped the new guy up. Tch, he should've left him there.

My concern is how the hell the new guy knows Polka. And why are the girls so mad? What could he have possibly done?

Suzuki looked my way, and I glared at him. He looked surprised at first, but then he smirked at me. Damn bastard.

"Oh no~ The girls left… Ah well, since we have a new student again, it's another free day~ Bye~" Then the gay teacher left the classroom.

Whatever. I glanced at Ruka. "Oi, I'm leaving. See ya later." Not waiting around for him to nod, I jumped out the window that the girls had used. There was one place where I could be alone in peace; the sakura tree I planted when I was in the elementary division of this damn school.

Skillfully climbing the tree, I found the thick branch that I liked to rest on. Not only could it hold my weight, but I could actually sleep without fear of falling to the ground. I brought Ruka here last year, and we were both surprised to see that the branch was sturdy to hold our weights. Some of the other branches worked that way too.

As the minutes passed by into the next hour, I had fallen asleep with a manga covering my face. But then angry sounding muttering penetrated my peaceful sleep, almost jolting me awake. I peered over the side of the branch and looked at the ground, where a girl holding a guitar had just sat down at the base of the sakura tree. She was talking to herself.

I was about to tell the girl to go away when I noticed that the girl looked familiar, even though I had only seen the girl's back. The auburn hair was unmistakable though; Mikan. Eh, I'll let her be… I kinda want to hear her sing.

Mikan moved her fingers over the strings over her guitar. The sound made my heart flutter, but it was nothing compared to the feeling she gave me when she started singing.

**

* * *

**

["Nobody's Home"- Avril Lavigne]

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_  
_She felt it everyday._  
_And I couldn't help her,_  
_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

That was when I jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of Mikan. She didn't even notice my presence, for she had her eyes closed. Wow, she's putting all she has into this song. It's like I can almost feel her pain and sadness.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._  
_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._  
_Be strong, be strong now._  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

If she would let me, I'd be the one she could always come to for comfort. Shit, I'm in love with her, I'd do anything just to ease her pain. I could be her pillar of strength, and protect her.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh _

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

* * *

Mikan opened her eyes as she finished her song. The pain in her eyes were even clearer than her singing. When she realized that I was seated right in front of her however, she yelped with surprise.

**

* * *

**

[Mikan's POV]

Crap, Natsume heard my singing. "What are you doing here, Natsume?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "Well, I was taking a nap in my tree, when I heard what sounded like someone scolding a child. I came down to make sure that no child abuse was happening. But then, I saw it was just you."

Typical Natsume, he says mean stuff, but his eyes tell me he's worried.

"So, it's strawberries today? That's my favorite fruit by the way."

Or not. Damn him, he's just messing with me.

"Pervert," I mumbled. To my surprise he chuckled softly.

But then he looked at me curiously. "Did you write that? It sounded like there was a lot of feelings put into it."

I nodded, refusing to meet his eyes.

"… Hey Strawberries." I glared at him. "What's your story with the Suzuki guy?"

Raising my eyebrow, I decided to tease him. "Why, Natsume? Are you jealous?"

"No way in he-"

"We used to be a couple," I interrupted. Natsume lapsed into silence immediately. Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw his fingers curling into fists at his sides. "I thought it was love at first sight. We met when the girls and I first transferred to our new middle school. Tsuyoshi and I started to hang out a lot, and then after a couple of weeks, he asked me out. I felt like the happiest girl in the world…

"That was when Luna felt like her position as the top girl was being threatened. I had heard rumors that she and Tsuyoshi used to be a couple, and they had split a month previously… I chose to ignore it. The rumors were true though, so my being with Tsuyoshi was probably another reason why she was so angry."

Natsume looked at me sadly. I wonder why he looks like that. It makes my heart clench. Why am I so attracted to him, that it pains me when he looks so sad? "Go on," he whispered.

I nodded. "I learned that Luna had tried to win back Tsuyoshi with gifts and money, but then he met me. She thought I ruined her chances. But if I had known what Tsuyoshi's intentions were, I would have stayed away from him in the first place. I realized too late that he was only after my body and money. Six months into our relationship, and I still felt bliss whenever I saw him. We never even so much as kissed; only hugged. I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms, that I was blind to what he was planning."

A hiss escaped from the mouth of the boy sitting across from me. "What did that asshole do?" he demanded.

I smiled wryly. "That _asshole_ suddenly started avoiding me for a week. Whenever I caught glimpses of him, he was always with a group of guys. I thought it was suspicious, because they were people he knew that had a bad reputation for wreaking havoc. They were always laughing about something, and it looked twisted on their faces.

"I found out what they were up to when the week was up. Tsuyoshi suddenly went up to me after classes and asked if I would like to go on a date with him right away. He wanted to show me something. Something was off, but I went with him anyway… That was when his 'friends' showed up with a van, a good distance from the school. Tsuyoshi shoved me from behind so that I stumbled into the vehicle. Then one of them put a cloth over my mouth, and then I blacked out."

By now, Natsume looked like he wanted to strangle someone. I sighed inwardly. It's kind of nice to be telling him this. I mean, it's nice that I can tell him this so that there aren't any misunderstandings about Tsuyoshi and I.

I paused. "… When I came to, they began touching me in weird places with their nasty fingers. Then they stripped me of my clothes. They were going to rape me one at a time. Hotaru and the girls saved me just in time. I was never happier to see them in my whole life. They really looked like angels. Angels of death, that is. Their aura was murderous. Misaki charged in first beating the crap out of the guy that currently had his hands on me. Hotaru had a baka gun in one hand, and a baka cannon in the other; she shot two of the guys down." I giggled.

The raven haired boy frowned, probably imagining the guns. I continued, "Sumire hit one the guys Hotaru shot with a bat, when he tried to get up. Anna and Nonoko… What they did wasn't pretty. I'll just leave it at that."

Natsume shuddered, but then went still again. He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what about Tsuyoshi?" I glanced at him with an unreadable expression.

"He… He got away amidst the chaos. We never saw him again. When we got to school after resting for the weekend, we found out that he had transferred somewhere else. But when I got to my locker, found that he had left me a note there."

**[Flashback]**

"_Hm? What's this?" I reached into my locker to take out a letter. I recognized Tsuyoshi's handwriting immediately, and tore it open. _

_Mikan,_

_By the time you get this, the ideas of me being the perfect guy that I had stuffed into your pretty little head, __have most likely been shattered. My act of being a caring boyfriend fooled you and your friends completely. I swear, you're all smart, but yet so ridiculously stupid. Or I must be a really good actor. No wonder you fell for me, I was the most handsome guy in school. It was fun watching Luna get insanely jealous, and pulling all those crazy stunts. So, how does it feel to know that you were just a toy for me? Girls are so gullible. The next time I see you, I'll be more than happy to make you my plaything again._

_-Tsuyoshi_

_I gaped at the letter with loathing. That bastard! I slammed my locker door shut and tore the letter into the tiniest pieces possible, then threw it away. Good riddance, jackass. I hope I never see you again._

**[End of flashback]**

Suddenly, Natsume scooted closer to me and enveloped me in a tight hug. "I'm sorry that happened to you," he whispered. I wanted to cry, he sounded so sad. He really cares. Tears stung the corners of my eyes.

"Aw, how touching. Mikan-chan, you found another man to replace me in your heart?" mocked a sly voice. Natsume and I both tensed and let go of each other. We glared at the person that interrupted our moment.

"Tsuyoshi," I hissed.

Tsuyoshi stared at us with amusement in his black eyes. "So Mikan-chan, is he your boyfriend?"

"N-"

"So what? Buzz off asshole."

I stared at Natsume with shock. What the hell is he thinking?

Black eyes scrutinized us. "I don't believe you."

"Oh? Well, I'll make it real then. I've been meaning to do this since I first met Mikan anyway. By the way, you don't deserve to call her name with your filthy lips," Natsume said.

Natsume looked at me seriously, and held my hands. His eyes softened so that I could see the genuine love he held for me. "Mikan. Be my girlfriend."

My lips twitched. It was so Natsume's style. Not even a proper question, more like a gentle demand. I burst into giggles. "Yes," I choked out.

He smirked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tsuyoshi frown. But I ignored him, for Natsume had crushed his lips to mine in a gentle, sweet kiss. It turned passionate when he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance to the inside of my mouth. I just had to gasp with surprise when he did that. It only gave him access quicker. Not that I'm complaining.

After a few minutes we pulled apart, both of us panting.

"… You've proven your point. I'll leave you alone…" He walked away, muttering the words "for now". Natsume and I didn't hear him, for my boyfriend -hehe- had pulled me in for another kiss. I felt like all my worries had gone away…

**

* * *

**

Ha-ha XD How they got together was kind of cheesy, but I liked it. I don't know about you guys :P Sorry for the wait by the way. Blame school. [9/10/10]

**Please review, and no flames~! :]**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Songs One Day

Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Two Songs One Day

* * *

**[Two days later]**

"My lovely students, I have an announcement~!" Narumi chirped.

_What's with him and announcements these days? _The class thought. They all groaned.

"You all are going to compose two a songs and prepare it for the class! If any of you are in a band, I suggest you get together and start working on your songs immediately. I expect you all to have them ready by the time you walk into class tomorrow. Bye~" Narumi ran out of the classroom before anyone could protest.

"WHAT?" several people shouted.

Blue and crimson eyes exchanged glances, and shrugged. Hazel and purple eyes sparkled.

"Natsume-sama, listen to my songs tomorrow! It'll blow you away!" yelled the president of the Crimson Flames fan club. She only received a glare in reply.

"I'VE GOT THE PERFECT SONGS!" chirped a brunette. "C'mon girls, let's go to a practice room. I've been tinkering with these for a couple of days, but with a few more touches they'll be done!" The bubbly girl ran out of the room waving a notebook, with her confused band mates running after her.

_For a couple of days, huh? _Thought a certain raven haired teen. He smirked. "Oi, Ruka, guys. Let's go grab a practice room too. She's not the only that's been working on something for the past couple of days." He stood up and walked out of the classroom, not bothering to wait for his friends.

**

* * *

**

[Suzuna's POV]

Grr! How dare that bitch! She won't beat me. Just you wait Mikan Sakura, your songs will be pieces of crap compared to mine. Bwahaha! As the president of the Crimson Flames fan club, I, Suzuna Sato will not let you defeat me!

**

* * *

**

[Mikan's POV]

I sneezed.

"Bless you!" chorused Anna and Nonoko. I grinned sheepishly at them and mumbled a thank you.

Feeling a pair of violet eyes on me, I fidgeted. Hotaru had been giving me knowing looks ever since we got into the practice room. Damn, I shouldn't have told her about what happened the other day.

Faking a cough, I tossed my open notebook onto the piano. "So, like I said, I've been messing around with a couple of songs lately, and I think they can become really great if we add everyone's instruments to it."

Misaki and Sumire read through both songs and whistled. Anna grinned, while Nonoko nodded with approval. Hotaru had her usual expression on, but the air around her was pleased.

"C'mon girls, let's do this!" yelled Misaki. She pumped her fists in the air, and ran over to the drum set.

Anna looked at the songs for another minute then said, "Can I ask you something Mikan? How come one looks like a sort of love song, while the other looks like you want someone to stay away?"

I smirked. "That's because one of them is for Tsuyoshi. Guess which one."

"Hey, the happier looking one explains exactly what I'm thinking," mumbled Sumire. Everyone else nodded. We all knew about our crushes on certain guys in a certain band.

"Think we should dedicate that one to them?" suggested Nonoko.

My band mates and I all grinned mischievously. Oh yeah, this will be sweet.

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

Tsubasa sighed. "Did you see Misaki today? I'd kill every guy that looks her way. If only I didn't already know that she'd hurt me if I did. Not that I'd mind."

Narrowing my eyes, I looked at him with faint disgust. "Dude, I swear, are you a masochist?"

Koko and Kitsu chuckled. Tsubasa pretended to look offended, but then he smirked. "For her? Yeah. Now you can't tell me that you don't feel the same towards Mikan."

Ruka burst into laughter. "He's right, Natsume. Ha…" he gulped when I glared at him.

Yuu pushed his glass back up his nose. "We all see your face every time a guy you don't know approaches her. Especially that Suzuki."

"Yeah, what's up with that anyway?" Tsubasa asked. "Every time you and that guy see each other, a glaring contest starts." I flinched. I guess I didn't do a good job of hiding my irritation as I had thought.

"You're asking the wrong question, Tsubasa. The question you should be asking is what is going on between him and Mikan," stated Ruka. He grinned at me, while I kept my face carefully blank.

My band mates all looked at me, demanding an answer. I'd be damned if I told them. They can find out for themselves.

"Let's get this done already," I snapped. I handed out music scores and a copy of the songs to each of them so that they could look over them.

"Nice," Koko whistled.

**

* * *

**

[The next day]

"So who wants to start first?" chirped Narumi.

"ME!" shouted Suzuna.

Narumi sweat dropped. "Alright, Miss Sato. Please start…" The girl flounced her way to the front of the class.

She looked directly at Natsume and winked. "These songs are just for you, Natsume-sama~!"

**

* * *

**

[Mikan's POV]

I looked behind me in time to see Natsume pale, not bothering to hide the shudder that racked his body. Poor him. He caught me looking at him, and I smirked, which he returned immediately.

My head snapped back to the front as Sano -no, Sato- started her first song.

**"Buttons"- Pussycat Dolls**

__________

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

_Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

__________

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

God, what a skank. I smirked inwardly. She'd have a fit if she knew that her precious Natsume-sama is taken by yours truly. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other members of the Fallen Angels trying not to laugh. They found Sato as amusing as I did.

__________

**"Gimme More"- Britney Spears**

_____Every time they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got my display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room (but you)_

[Bridge:]  
We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watching, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was saying

_[Chorus:]  
Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more [x4]_

The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)  
If you're on a mission (ooh)  
You got my permission oh

[Bridge]

[Chorus (x4)]

[Spoken]  
I just can't control myself, more  
They want more?  
Well I'll give them more (ow!)

[Chorus (x4)]

Gimme more gimme more  
Gimme more gimme more babe  
I just want more

Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme [x4]

I tried my best to keep the disgust off of my face. I mean c'mon, my mates and I can do way more than sing "gimme gimme more" over and over. Everyone in the class was sweat dropping. Narumi hurriedly called the next name on the list.

Half an hour later, Narumi called Tsuyoshi up to the front of the room. I didn't pay attention to his first song, because really… I don't give a damn. But then I felt his eyes on me before he started the second one. I gulped and hesitantly looked up. He had other guy up there, for backup vocals I guess.

________________

**

* * *

**

"Baby"- Justin Bieber

(feat. Ludacris)______

Ohh wooaah [x3]

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You want my love, you want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

_She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing  
and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying..._

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

_I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)  
I'm gone _

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

[Ludacris:]  
Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
and nobody came between us, or could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and  
at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.

I rubbed my temples with my fingers. Great, another one that likes to repeat shit. This time, I didn't hide my disgust as I glared at Tsuyoshi.

_____________________****_

**

* * *

**

****

[Natsume's POV]

What a prick. That song was obviously meant for Mikan. The gay teacher called the Fallen Angels up next. They all got situated at their respective instruments.

Mikan -my girlfriend; I grinned inwardly- went up to the microphone and said, "Our first song is dedicated to a certain guy that came into my life… Tsuyoshi Suzuki." Her expression was unreadable as she looked at him.

My blood ran cold.

______________________

**

* * *

**

Ha-ha. I would've continued the songs on this chapter, but it didn't feel right. XD

While going back to chapter 3&4, I realized that I started calling Kiyoshi, "Tsuyoshi" by accident and it stuck. So I guess Tsuyoshi is his name now o.o Sorry for any confusion I may have caused. Eheh... [9/11/10]

**Please review, and no flames~! :]**


	6. Chapter 6: Love Through Music

************************************

************************************

_****____________****_

_****____________****_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

_****_____________********

**

* * *

**

********************************

****

Chapter 6: Love Through Music

* * *

**[Natsume's POV]**

"Our first song is dedicated to a certain guy that came into my life… Tsuyoshi Suzuki." Mikan's expression was unreadable as she looked at him.

My blood ran cold.

I could feel the muscles on my face pulling into a scowl. Does she still have feelings for that asshole? Then why the fuck did she agree to be my girlfriend?

"He came into my life, and turned my world upside down." My jaw clenched.

"I wish I never met him. Thanks to him, I'm not an oblivious naïve girl anymore." I sighed quietly with relief.

"This is a song to end it for good." I outwardly grinned.

Mikan looked at me and smirked. Shit, she's probably thinking that she had me worried. I smirked back at her. The Fallen Angels were now ready to begin their first song.

**

* * *

**

"Get Over It"- Avril Lavigne

[Mikan]

Slipping down a slide  
I did enjoy the ride  
Don't know what to decide  
You lied to me  
You looked me in the eye  
It took me by surprise  
Now are you gratified  
You cried to me

La, la, la, la, la

[Chorus: Mikan&Hotaru]  
Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad  
It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

[Mikan]

When I was feeling down  
You'd start to hang around  
And then I found your hands all over me  
And that was out of bounds  
You filthy rotten hound  
It's badder than it sounds, believe me

La, la, la, la, la

[Chorus]

[Mikan]

Hey, you gotta get over it  
Hey, you gotta get over it

It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad

[All]  
You'll have to get over it

[Mikan]

When I was feeling down  
You'd start to hang around  
And then I found your hands all over me  
And that was out of bounds  
You filthy rotten hound  
It's badder than it sounds, believe me

La, la, la, la, la

[Chorus]

[Mikan]

Hey, you gotta get over it  
Hey, you gotta get over it

It's too bad I'm not sad  
It's casting over  
It's just one of those things  
You'll have to get over it

Don't turn around  
I'm sick and I'm tired of your face  
Don't make this worse  
You've already gone and got me mad

[All]  
You'll have to get over it

* * *

I wanted to chuckle out loud at the look on Suzuki's face. It was priceless. He shot up out of his chair as soon as Mikan was done singing, making it crash to the floor.

Suzuki walked right up to Mikan, stared at her for a minute, and then stormed out of the classroom letting loose a long string of curses. Mikan didn't even so much as blink.

Tsubasa, Kitsu, and Koko were all snickering. The Fallen Angels had smug smiles on their faces.

Mikan sounded enthusiastic when she spoke into the microphone to introduce the next song.

"Our second song is dedicated to a certain boy band~ I hope you know who you are~" the members of the Fallen Angels all sent a wink in my group's direction. Except for Imai; she merely smirked.

Every one of us in the back row started blushing.

**

* * *

**

"Fall To Pieces"- Avril Lavigne

[Mikan]

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

[Chorus: Mikan&Hotaru]  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

[Mikan]

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

[Chorus: All]  
Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

[Chorus without last line]

[Chorus]  
[Mikan]  
I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

* * *

The gay teacher was crying and kept saying things like "that was beautiful" and "I'm so proud". This is the only time I'm going to agree with the gay. Tch.

Again, the girls winked at us, then walked to their seats. Us guys all blushed again once the girls had their backs to us. I tried to hide my reddened cheeks with my bangs.

"Okay everyone, give it up for Crimson Flames~ cause they're up NOW~!" Naru jumped up and down. I wish I had a lighter to set his hair on fire.

**

* * *

**

[Mikan's POV]

When Natsume and his friends got to the front of the room, he immediately turned his eyes to me. I immediately blushed, which he noticed because he smirked. Damn him. That jerk. But he's MY jerk. Hehe!

Natsume began speaking. "The two songs that Crimson Flames will perform are dedicated to a certain group of ladies that recently waltzed into our lives…"

"Took our breath away…" Ruka continued.

"And stole our hearts!" yelled Koko, faking an angry tone. Tsubasa, Kistuneme, and Yuu pretended to look disgusted.

The guys in our class started laughing, while the girls turned to my group with jealousy clearly written in their eyes. Oh boy… I gulped.

**

* * *

**

"Kiss Me"- New Found Glory

[From the movie "She's All That"]

[Originally by Sixpence None The Richer]

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me

* * *

Heh. I exchanged glances with Hotaru, who was holding her camera. She smirked, with money symbols and satisfaction in her eyes. Misaki and Sumire wolf whistled, while Anna and Nonoko simply nodded their approval.

**************************************

* * *

**

"Beautiful Soul"- Jesse McCartney

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

[Chorus:]  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

[Chorus]

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

[Chorus]

************************************

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

* * *

The whole time during that song, I stared at Natsume with awe. About halfway through, I realized that he was staring at me too, with his breathtaking eyes.

When the song was over, he was still looking at me, and then I saw him smile. A small one, but a genuine smile nonetheless.

It had every girl in the class have hearts in their eyes. Well, except for the Fallen Angels, although we were all smiling. We gave a thumbs-up to the Crimson Flames.

The boys started to walk back to their seats. Natsume stopped next to my chair, and leaned over so that his mouth was near my ear. His breath reached my neck, which made me shiver.

He chuckled softly, and whispered, "You. Me. Central Town. After classes. Alone. Don't wear your uniform." He then proceeded to go to his seat behind me.

My eyes widened. Pfft. Was that the Natsume Hyuuga way of asking a girl out on a date? I let out a small giggle.

Knowing that Hotaru had most likely heard Natsume, I said, "You are not going to sneak around and take pictures or record voices or videos of us."

"Pay me," Hotaru immediately demanded.

"500."

"800."

"600."

"… 650 and every detail afterwards," she said.

"Deal!" I paid her the right amount of rabbits, while the entire classroom sweat dropped.

I grinned mischievously at my best friend, which she in kind returned. Hotaru then turned around to take a picture of Ruka, who was petting his bunny with a loving expression.

"IMAI!" Ruka stood up out of his seat.

Hotaru waved her camera in the air, and ran out of the classroom, with a frantic Ruka trailing behind her.

****************************************

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

As soon as the classes ended for the day, Mikan fled the room saying that she needed something from her room. I smirked inwardly.

Might as well go to my room to change. It's not like I'm in any hurry. My room is next to hers anyway.

Half an hour later, I decided that Mikan had enough time to get herself ready. I banged on her door. "Oi Polka! I haven't got all day you know. Are you ready or not?" No answer.

What the hell is she doing? On a whim, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. The door swung open. Tch. Does this girl have no sense of safety? I walked inside.

Looking around the living room, I whistled softly. I don't know, I guess I was expecting… well, pink everything. The only pink thing in the room that I could see was a flower vase. Everything else was either black, blue, or white… and a few red objects.

A picture frame on a cocktail table caught my attention.

It was a happy looking family. A familiar looking man and woman, and an old man. But they weren't the ones that I was drawn to. I was drawn to the little girl standing in front of them.

The girl looked like she was around ten years of age. She had auburn hair that was pulled into two pigtails, a bright smile, and two startlingly familiar hazel eyes.

"Mikan…" I whispered to myself.

A door to my far left opened, and as if on cue, Mikan herself walked into the room clad in only a towel that hugged her perfect figure.

She saw me and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh shit," I mumbled.

******__****____________******

_****_____________

**

* * *

**

Haha. No NxM fanfic would be complete if there wasn't a "walk in on Mikan in a towel" scene. :P [9/19/10]

**Please review, and no flames~! :]**


	7. Chapter 7: Ruined Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. I wish.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Ruined Date**

* * *

**[Natsume's POV]**

"Oh shit," I mumbled.

The goddess in front of me blushed furiously. "Natsume! My face is up here, not at the towel." She narrowed her eyes at me. I snapped my head up immediately. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

Turning away so that Mikan wouldn't see me blushing, I said, "What? You were taking too long. I thought that I'd drag you out of here, idiot." I regained my composure, and snuck a glance behind me, but turned my head again before she caught me looking at her.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot, you pervert!" she shrieked.

"Yeah. You're right. You are _my_ idiot. And calm down, you're going to make my ears bleed," I smirked.

With my statement, Mikan turned a deeper shade of red. "J-J-Just sit on the couch, I'm going to go get dressed. And don't you DARE come in!"

I rolled my eyes, then decided to humor her. "Tch. Who would want to peek. You're probably going to wear those childish patterned underwear again." Although I wouldn't mind tripping her later "on accident" just to look.

The brunette huffed and stormed into her room with her cheeks still tinged a cute pink. The door slammed behind her, and I smirked again.

**

* * *

**

[Mikan's POV]

I slammed my bedroom door shut and ran into my huge walk-in closet. Crap. I didn't think that Natsume would just waltz into my place like that!

Man he was hot though. I could clearly see the muscles through the white shirt underneath his denim jacket. And his black denim jeans made his legs seem longer. Ugh, I need to look worthy of him. Wait, why do I care? A Fallen Angel does NOT care about peoples' expectations.

Scanning the clothes in my closet, my eyes landed on a particular outfit that was lying on a chair. What the heck? I never bought that… But it's beautiful!

Walking over to the chair, a white card sitting on the outfit caught my attention.

_Idiot,_

_Wear this on your date with Hyuuga. _

_Hotaru_

I sweat dropped. When did Hotaru manage to get this in here? I picked up the outfit. It was a white halter top with a black sakura petal design, and a black mini skirt. The shoes were white gladiator sandals. I grinned. "Thanks Hotaru," I whispered.

I grabbed some undergarments and the outfit, and hurriedly changed. Deciding to leave my hair down, all I did was brush, and then ruffle it a bit.

Taking a deep breath, I walked back into the living room. Let the fun begin!

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

"Well let's go Natsume!" said a voice.

In the next second, a hand tugged at my arm. I looked up, and my eyes widened slightly. Gulping, I removed myself from Mikan's grasp.

Walking towards the door, I said, "Hurry up slowpoke, I haven't got all day you know," I said monotonously.

"Wait up!"

**

* * *

**

[Mikan's POV]

Ever since we arrived in Central Town, Natsume seemed to be angry about something. Oh well, hopefully it's nothing.

Natsume and I were currently in a café called Demon's Doorway. Yeah the name doesn't sound very appealing, does it? But the inside is amazing! There aren't many people around the place, but that's to be expected I guess. The café wasn't out in the open like some of the other shops.

The pretty blonde waitress that seated us didn't so much as bat an eyelash at Natsume, but she sent a tiny smile my way. No wonder he brought me here. The staff doesn't flirt with him.

"Hello I'm Nana, and I'll be your server today. What would you two like to order?" she asked.

"Umm… I'll have the strawberry cheesecake and a strawberry milkshake," I said.

"Same," grunted Natsume.

I raised an eyebrow at my boyfriend, clearly amused. Nana's lips twitched, and then she winked at me. She went off to the kitchen within the next second to get our orders ready, because my raven haired companion glared at her.

"She seems nice. Not flirty either. I can see why you chose this place."

"Tch. Just 'cause she's not acting flirty, doesn't mean she's not flirty. In fact, watch out for her." Natsume narrowed his eyes a little before going back to his usual indifferent self.

My eyebrow rose again. "What do you mean? That she… Goes for women instead of men?"

"Hn."

Nana came back with our orders a minute later. "Here you go! One of our new chefs, Anna, made the cake. She's really talented, so I hope you enjoy~" she chirped. She scurried back to the kitchen, leaving Natsume and I alone.

"Wow! Anna works here? That's so cool." I tasted my strawberry cheesecake. "Oh my marshmallows! This is amazing!"

Natsume nodded slightly then said, "Tone it down, Polka. Just eat."

"Hmph!"

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

We were now strolling around Central Town, checking out the shops that caught our interest. Too bad people were eyeing us with interest, as if we were an interesting store ourselves.

I especially didn't like the way guys were ogling Mikan. Only I can do that. She's mine after all. I glared at every single guy that looked in her direction.

"Uh, Natsume? Are you okay?" Mikan asked.

Instead of responding to her, I pulled her closer to me as we continued walking, my arm around her waist. She giggled.

"Oh I see now. You're getting annoyed at the way guys are looking at me," she stated.

"Tch. Don't flatter yourself… Strawberries," I smirked.

3...

2...

1...

"You pervert!" she yelled. "When did you look?"

"When we left Demon's Doorway, and you dropped your cell phone. And for your information I didn't look. You _showed_ me." I grinned inwardly. Teasing her was so much fun.

"Pervert." Mikan mumbled. She suddenly stopped in her tracks to look at something that caught her eye in one of the shop windows.

I turned to look at the object. It was a nice looking necklace. The necklace was gold, with a diamond sakura flower pendant surrounding a ruby flame. Glancing at Mikan from the corner of my eyes, I saw that she was fascinated with the piece of jewelry.

"C'mon Natsume, you wanted some new manga, didn't you? Let's go buy you some." Mikan grinned at me and dragged me off to a bookstore.

Once inside, I escaped from her, saying that I needed to go to the bathroom. I slipped out of the bookstore and went over to the store that had the necklace.

The saleslady smiled seductively at me. Or at least tried to anyway. It didn't look quite right on her face. I shuddered.

"How much for the sakura necklace in the window?" I asked.

"That would be 4500 rabbits, but for you I could make it free. All you have to do is go on a date with me," she flirted.

I glared at her, which made her smile fade away. Pulling out my credit card, I handed it to her. "Charge me 4500 rabbits for the necklace. Now."

When she was done, she wrapped the necklace up in a nice box, and handed it to me. She giggled.

I fled the shop as fast as I could.

**

* * *

**

[Mikan's POV]

Natsume's been in the bathroom for quite awhile now. I hope he's okay.

Just then, my cell phone rang. It was a private call, so the number didn't show up. I pressed a key, accepting the call.

"Hello~?" I chirped.

After a minute the call ended, and my phone fell from my hand. It felt like I was detached from my body, because I couldn't feel anything. "…"

"… ries. Strawberries!" A hand gently shook my shoulder, startling me. Out of instinct, I punched the person in the stomach.

"What the hell!" Huh?

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Natsume! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Tch, I should be asking you that. You were spacing out like you just saw a ghost, and you dropped your phone again." He handed my cell phone back to me. "Something wrong?"

I shook my hand frantically. "Let's go to the sakura tree!" I grinned at him, then grabbed his hand to drag him to the tree. I just hoped that my smile didn't look as fake as it felt.

**

* * *

**

[Unknown POV]

Stepping away from the phone booth, I giggled maniacally. The boy next to me chuckled. "Let the games begin."

**

* * *

**

[Natsume's POV]

Jeez. Her trembling is getting on my nerves. What's eating at this girl?

Mikan dropped to her knees at the foot of the sakura tree, pulling me down with her. She was clutching her cell phone with her other hand with force.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

The brunette in front of me looked at me with haunted eyes. She clutched at my jacket with trembling fingers.

"She found us," she whispered.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I had trouble typing it actually, because of frequent writer's block. Don't worry, the next chapter will be better than this one. More exciting, because one of the characters will be reintroduced. [9/26/10]

**Please review, and no flames~! :]**


End file.
